What Did They Say?
by katfrapp
Summary: Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon and go to visit an Indie Pop club to have a jolly good time. After hearing a little tidbit of the lyrics, Edward isn't sure if he was hearing what he thought he heard. Bella tries to explain. Bella's POV.


Author's Notes:** Michael Buckley AKA whatthebuck on YouTube and many people inspired this. When I was dancing around my room, I just HAD to add some Bedward. Bella's POV. "Pull Shapes" doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the Pipettes and whoever owns them.**

Edward and I walked hand in hand into the seemingly crowded club. A song was starting and we saw numberous couples on the dance floor, having a great time. The multicolored lights shined down to touch the light-up floor. We made our way inside and I instantly pulled him into the horde of people. This was a themed club, and everyone was dressed like the era of the Pop music they were all dancing to. Indie Pop blasted through the speakers. He swayed me along to the rhythm, having total control of my hips. Trust me, I didn't mind.

_Dance with me, pretty boy tonight  
Dance with me, and we'll be alright  
There's a whole floor before us, just for you and me,  
So follow my lead, and we'll 1-2-3 PULL SHAPES!_

I head him laugh aloud. I almost jumped, not being used to hearing him so loud. I had extremely high heels on, and was a few inches taller than I really was. I looked at him behind me and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did they just say 'bullshit'?" Edward chuckled again, his pearly white teeth showing.

I couldn't help but giggle. "No, Edward. They are NOT saying 'bullshit'..."

He looked at me again, still swaying me in time with the beat. "Then what ARE they saying?" He kissed my neck.

"Pull Shapes...Your hearing isn't quite up to par with mine, I can see..." I twirled around with the violent violin in the background.

"Pull Shapes? That has got to be one of the silliest lines in the history of songwriting...What does it even mean?" He looked into my eyes, befuddlement written all over his face. "I'd rather it be named 'bullshit', easier to know the meaning of THAT."

I sighed, rolling my eyes and let my hands travel to rest together behind his neck, still holding him close. "How am I supposed to know what it means? This is the first time I've ever heard this song..."

"I have a feeling that another track on their album is named 'fuck me'," He began, "That's a number one hit, right there."

I felt my lips change into an "o" shape, mock shock expression on my face. "What is with you today, Mr. Cullen?" One of my hands lightly swatted at his stone-like chest.

"Since it is our honeymoon, I decided to try and let go for the while...Of course, I have to have your permission first, Mrs. Cullen." He said in his soft-toned voice.

"Fine by me." I shrugged, and pulled him closer to me, just liking the mere closeness of our cold bodies.

_Pull Shapes,  
Is there a drumbeat?  
Pull Shapes  
And is the bass beat?  
Pull Shapes  
Then the rhythm is complete_

Well get up on the floor, its time for you to move your feet

I was so glad that my laughing didn't carry over the noise of the chatter and music. Everytime "Pull Shapes" was said, Edward would murmur 'bullshit' in that seductive voice I couldn't resist. It was quite humorous to hear him use that tone with the music and such. As he turned me around yet again, he and I began to clap our hands at the designated moment along with the others in the dance club. We were having a wonderful time. He would whisper random sweet sayings in my ear between the 'bullshits'.

"Isn't this romantic?" He asked kiddingly to me.

I kissed him right in the middle of the dance floor, my enhanced hearing could hear some people oohing in the background. We had nothing to hide except for the obvious. Nobody knew, they passed us as a newlywed couple who were excited about spending the rest of their lives together. I smiled when I pulled away, still tranced by his god-like face.

"Yes, Yes it is...I think we've found our new favorite song."

"Bull- I mean...Pull Shapes, you mean..." He grinned devilishly at me.

"Yes, that's what I mean."

The circles, sqares, triangles, ovals, rectangles, octagons, polygons, and other shaped lights shone down upon us.


End file.
